In many industries and environments, the potential exists that personnel, workers, and persons may be exposed to harmful conditions, such as aerosols, gases, volatile organic compounds (VOCs), temperature, humidity, and noise. It is desirable to detect the presence of harmful conditions and determine whether there has been any unsafe exposure to these conditions.